


Fraternizing

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a routine of theirs, either Arima or Ui finding an excuse to spend time together in his office and let off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

It was something they did every so often, either Arima calling him in or Koori finding an excuse to drop in. This time it was the latter, Koori mentioning that he somehow left a page out of his report and needing to hand it in asap. Of course he received the usual jealous glance from Ihei, but it was a look Koori was accustomed to. Koori slipped into his office, quietly closing the door behind him and waiting until he could no longer sense prying eyes and ears focused onto his back.

Arima’s hands immediately went to Koori’s waist, turning him around and pulling the shorter man into himself. Koori arched his ass back into Arima, rubbing against his groin and causing his cock to stir. The defined muscles of his chest Koori felt against his back, those large hands tightly gripping his hips, the impressive length grinding against his ass. Everything about the white haired man screamed an irrefutable power and it made the lustful haze surround Koori grow thicker.Arima turned Koori around and directed him over to the wall the right of the door. He pinned Koori against it, holding his hands above his head and worming his knee between Koori’s thighs. Arima dove in for a kiss, lips sliding against each other as their tongues entwine.

Arima let’s Koori’s hands fall and reaches behind his former subordinate to squeeze his ass. Koori rests his hands on Arima’s shoulders as the man fondles him, kneading each cheek through his pants. Koori nudges him, silently telling him to step back. Once he has enough room Koori drops to his knees and places Arima’s zipper between his teeth. He tugs down and snakes a hand inside Arima’s pants, palming the large erection through his boxers. With a few nimble movements Koori frees his cock, Arima exhaling softly at the cool air hitting his skin. The shaft was similar in color to the rest of his pale, milky skin while the head was a bright pink, the precum forming at the tip glistening under the florescent lights.

Koori never tore his eyes away from Arima’s as he took the man into his mouth, pursing his lips around the head. Koori teased the slit with the tip of his tongue then twirled it around the head of Arima’s cock. He ran his hand up and down what he could not fit into his mouth, pleasantly humming as he bobbed his head. Arima’s fingers entangled in Koori’s hair and began moving his hips opposite Koori’s movements. Tears pricked at the corners of Koori's eyes as Arima hit the back of his throat, forcing him to pull back and catch his breath.

Arima bent down slightly and pulled Koori back up to his feet, briefly pecking him on the lips. Arima made quick work of the young man's belt, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Koori's pants and boxers. He tugged them down, Koori's hard cock springing up as it was rid of its cloth restrictions. Arima grabbed both of their lengths in his hand, frotting their dicks. Their pre soaked heads slipped against each other, drawing a soft moan from both men.

“Hands on the desk.” Arima's tone was mellow and undemanding, but there was no mistaking that it was an order and not a request. Koori did as he was told, bending over slightly and placing his hands on Arima's desk. Koori swayed his hips as he waited, giving Arima a tantalizing view of his pert ass. Arima stood behind Koori and leaned over him, fingers trailing up the younger man’s jaw then into his mouth. Arima didn’t have to tell Koori what to do next, instinctively slurping and running his tongue over the digits in his mouth. Once Arima felt they were wet enough he pulled them out and traced the rim of Koori’s entrance with his finger. He slowly pressed inside to the knuckle, skillfully touching and rubbing then adding another finger until all three were inside.

"Show me how much you want it.” Arima removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with the tip of his cock, Koori biting his lip in anticipation for an action that never came. Arima held still, the slightest push away from being buried inside the younger man.

“Put it in.” Koori bared down onto the desk and pushed back, sliding Arima’s cock inside himself inch by inch. No matter how slick, no matter how many times they did it, the burning stretch of Arima’s cock made Koori breathless. Seeing Koori spread around him ate at Arima’s restraint, wanting to tunnel in and out of that tight ass as soon as possible. But they had to be silent, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh being too obvious as to what they were doing. So Arima resigned to making Koori work for what he desired, then fucking him long and slow once he couldn’t take anymore.

Koori rocked back and forth, clenching down once his ass rested against Arima’s thighs and rolling his hips. His walls clasped around that rigid cock and stirred it around inside him, both men letting strangled moans slip past their lips when Koori did this. The rhythm of his hips was even at first, but became unsteady as the pleasure increased and his cock began leaking onto the floor. That’s when Arima finally decided to take over, grabbing Koori tightly by his waist and grinding into his ass.

The sturdy desk creaked under the power of Arima’s hips, Koori’s nails digging into the polished wood as he willed himself from coming too early. He hadn’t even stroked his cock, but having Arima dig deep inside him was always enough to make him come. Arima kissed the back of Koori’s shoulder then gently sank his teeth into his skin. It didn't take long until the warmth pooling in their groin and the tightness in their balls became too strong to hold back. Koori bit down hard on his lower lip as he came, Arima fucking every last drop from his body. Arima put his weight into one final thrust, slamming into the man below him and spurting deep inside him. With the last of his energy Koori squeezed tight with his ass, milking Arima’s cock until it went limp and slid from his ass.


End file.
